


Infected

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Death, Fear, Gay Sex, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, PA!Rhys, Payback, Rhys infected by a virus, Romance, Sadness, Sexual Content, Smut, The Trials of Love side story, date, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per request, a 'The Trials of Love' side story for the virus flashback in chapter 2<br/>---<br/>When Rhys goes down for his cybernetic update, something new is installed, ripping him from the inside out... It makes itself fairly clear, that it's out for Jack's blood. But why? And how will Rhys bounce back from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a super long one-shot per tumblr requests as people seemed to take a real interest in the idea of Rhys being infected by a virus. I hope this is the type of thing that people wanted :)

It had been a while since Rhys had felt this good, this stress free and careless. This... Not busy. His whole work schedule today had just opened up. Hyperion was dealing with an issue after some jerk in security messed up the code and left the databanks open for everyone to see. Luckily all the other companies and bandits are blind as shit and Jack had gotten the issue under control fairly quickly. But being the man's PA, it was up to Rhys to figure out who made the fuck up, report them to Jack and probably watch as their head explodes outside the window in the vast of space. Which really he didn't mind doing. This person had caused him so many sleepless nights and stressful days over the past week that he'd gladly shove them out of that airlock himself. That was a lie. He'd probably chicken out, but he'd definitely gladly watch. Maybe not the explode-y head bit... Brains freaked him out and should remain in people's head in his opinion. But, after many hours of digging, interrogation and snooping, Rhys had finally found the culprit from IT, not security, and had him dragged up to Jack's office. Right now, he was walking from said office to go and get his subsystems installed with the latest update. He gets notifications 24 hours before the update is released to the public and employee's, special privilege for working basically hand in hand with the CEO of Hyperion. He had a close relationship with Jack. He'd once even said that Rhys was one of few people he could actually trust, and Rhys held that comment with pride. For the few months of working for him, there were lingering touches and sly comments, which Rhys took as a joke being as the older man knew about his intense crush. But after a while, it began to develop, even reaching the point where Jack threw him onto the couch in his office, ravishing his skin with kisses, sucks and bites. But he quickly rounded it off to a one-sided make out session, Rhys eagerly clinging on and moaning, saying something about how he couldn't allow himself to get to close. Rhys didn't pry any further. He knew it was in relation to his wife and he also knew it was a very touchy subject. So he left it. It frustrated him at times, but he understood and was still happy with the type of friendship they held. Rhys walks through into the department, the heavy duty doors sliding open for him, and is immediately greeted by a bespectacled man in a stark white lab coat and a clipboard gripped tightly in his left hand.

"Rhys I assume? Here for your ECHO subsystem update?" He queries, glancing down at the medical and specifications report, probably belonging to Rhys, on the plastic board.

"Yeah. I got the notification this morning. Where's Cheryl? She's normally the one that installs the updates." Rhys asks, following as he man beckons him towards another room.

"She's been taken ill, flu I think." He replies, not really looking at the brunette, "please sit down on he bed, I'll get the hard drives hooked up to your port." He continues, patting the leather cushioning, before moving from his computer. Rhys does as he's asked, wiggling his hips slightly as he gets comfortable on the familiar exam table.

"How long will I be out for this time doc?" Rhys recites as he's used to doing with the pink haired, ruby lipped woman that he's used to seeing.

"About ten minuets, it's a considerably large update. And I'm not a doctor, I'm a scientist, or at least a technician." he corrects, his voice dull and dry.

"Yeah- I know... It's a joke I have with Cheryl..." Rhys mutters, kicking his legs as they hang over the edge.

"I don't care much for jokes Mr. Rhys, I'm at work, not at a comedy club." He deadpans, pushing lightly on Rhys' shoulder to make him lie back. "Now, you might feel-"

"A bit of a sting. Yeah, I know." Rhys interrupts. He stills himself, await the spine shivering, but not foreign, feeling of the metal slide into his port, connecting to his sub-systems and forcing a notification to pop up in his ECHOeye.

_'Unknown device connecting to systems_

_Trust this device?_

_Yes     No'_

Rhys frowns slightly. Normally he wouldn't get asked this, not after the first time he connected anyway. He'd been here so many times, the systems had been saved in his memory banks. Maybe it's the update, or different systems. Either way, Rhys chooses to ignore it and select 'Yes'.

* * *

"And where have you been, my sexy PA?" Jack purrs from where he's perched on his golden, throne-like office chair, his feet kicked up onto the desk, as he scrolls through text on his tablet.

"That's a bit nosey of you, isn't it Mr. CEO?" Rhys smirks, knocking Jack's feet from the desk and taking their place, sitting on the edge and placing his own feet in the gap between Jack's inner thighs.

"When it concerns your whereabouts, yes, I suppose you can call me nosey." Jack grins, putting his tablet down and running his hand up the younger man's calves. This is what annoyed and confused the PA... Jack instated on a professional, friendly relationship, yet he'd get all touchy feely. Rhys really didn't mind the danger that came with being Jack's boyfriend, but he didn't have the courage to say it in case Jack got in a mood.

"I was getting my update, like I said I was." Rhys replies, pushing the thoughts of a relationship to the very back of his mind.

"That was longer than normal wasn't it?" The other man asks, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, bigger update or something." Rhys shrugs, noting he was about fifteen minuets later than usual.

"Huh. So how's it working out for you then? Feelin' alright?" Jack asks, giving him the once over, like he always does after an update. Just in case something had been deleted or whatever during the process which might cause him pain and what not.

"Think so, everything feels the same. Nothing's changed really. Seems pretty pointless." Rhys chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with his cybernetic hand awkwardly. His index finger suddenly twitches slightly without command, but he ignored it in favour of listening to Jack continue a conversation with him, his hands stopping just beneath his knees.

"You did so well this week Rhysie, you can go and take off early if you want. I don't blame you if you wanna get some shut eye." Jack offers, nudging his leg lightly as he becomes distracted by some of the blood spots splattered up the wall.

"Nah, I'm fine, honestly. If I get tired, I'll have a nap on the couch, then if you need me at all, you can just wake me up." he smiles warmly.

"You sure sweetie? Offers still there if you want it. Just say if you're going home, 'kay?" Jack coo's moving his hands to wrap his fingers around the kid's ankles lightly.

"Ok." The brunette grins, pulling up Jack's schedule for the rest of his day on his ECHOeye. However, it suddenly stutters, the graphics glitching out and becoming slightly pixelated. It causes the young man to jump slightly, blinking instinctively as if someone was about to poke his eye, which draws Jack's attention. After a brief flash of red, everything returns to normal and the schedule shows up clearly.

"You OK there pumpkin?" he asks, slight concern tinting his tone.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Rhys stammers in reply, reading that Jack had a meeting in half an hour with the head of departments. He informs the CEO before he can ask more questions or comment on his uncertainty, which earns him a bored, unimpressed groan.

"Thanks for reminding me cupcake." He sighs, standing from his chair and stretching out his muscles, his shoulder muscles cracking as he moves. "Ugh~ you can sit this meeting out Kitten, no point in boring yourself with it. I need you up here for when I get back, could do with your fantastic back massages. I've got more knots than a Threshers' got tentacles." He whines, shaking his arms slightly, trying to rid the tense feeling from his muscles.

"Gladly. I'll take that nap now if you don't need me for anything." Rhys smirks, poking the broad man lightly in the shoulder.

"Just keep your phone and ECHOcomm on. I'll call you if anything comes up." Jack says, slipping his own phone into his trousers tight pockets and heading toward the door, "I'll grab some coffee on my way there. We're all out." he adds, giving a two fingered salute as he leaves. Rhys stretches his arms out, popping his muscles as he heads toward the plush cushions of the couch. He'd slept there a few times in the past, due to late deadlines, piled up reports and PA work in general and, honestly, it was more comfortable that his _actual_ bed. He takes pride and amusement with the thought that he will be sound asleep, happily enjoying whatever dream his mind conjures up, whilst Jack is sitting bored to death in a board meeting with the heads.

_Haha_

* * *

Jack stalks down the corridor, the very obvious atmosphere change and people literally plastering themselves to the walls to avoid him doing very little to heighten his mood. Meetings were boring in the first place. So to be stuck in a meeting with complete fucktards such as Wallethead and Clinton...

_Yeah._

He just wanted to get back to his office, which housed his coffee and unbelievably hot PA. God... He really wanted to make him his... Ever since he met the kid he wanted to kiss those pretty lips of his, take him out and spoil the fuck out of him and get to experience how far down those soft, blue tattoo's go down his chest. Hence the PA job. Well, not entirely true. When they first met, sure, but then he'd discovered the kids hidden PA talents and kept him on because he was genuinely good at his job. So, it meant shit actually got done in the office and his job wasn't so much as a chore anymore due to the company he now kept... with his swaying hips, his gorgeous face, terrible humour and how his ass stuck out when he reach over the desk for stuff...  
And how peaceful he looked snoozing on the couch right now.  
Jack's eyes instantly lie on him when he enters the office and he can't stop the warm smile creeping onto his lips as he watches the younger man sleep peacefully on the plush white cushions, hands under his head between the cushion as... extra padding? Who knows. With each exhale, a small, light, incredibly cute, snore passes through his lips, his cheeks puffing out slightly and his eyebrows twitching slightly every so often. Jack can't help but do literally nothing other than stare at him. He wasn't used to things being so calm in here. It happened a lot more now that he had Rhys as his PA though, but one of them was always stressed due to reports, meetings, insubordinates and work in general. And they'd both been full on stressed this week. So it was nice to see the brunettes face so calm again. No wrinkles from frowning, not anxious hair tugging and no red cheeks from shouting or running. Just pure, stressless bliss. However, its not long before a light tone grabs his attention, the small _'bing'_ pulling him from his euphoric state and to some reports that had already started to pile up on his desk. Really, reports were Rhys' job, but he didn't have the heart to wake him from the peaceful slumber he'd managed to slip into. He'd been working _so_ hard and was _so_ tired this week because of him and Hyperion, that it only seemed fair to let him have at least another hour in dreamland. But, before he leaves to take his throne behind his desk, he shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over Rhys' still form, smirking softly as he curls into it, his hands curling into the fabrics and pulling them close. He can't help but find even more joy, as he's waiting for his computer to boot up, to see Rhys pull the jacket a little closer to his face, inhaling and a small smile coming to his face. God, what a dork.

* * *

_'Rhysie_ _.....'_

_'_ _Rhys_ _.....'_

_'Rhysssss_ _......'_

' _You'll_ _do_ _it_ _won't_ _you_ _?_ _You'll_ _listen_ _to_ _me_ _and_ _do_ _it_ _right_ _?....'_

_'I_ _knew_ _you would_ _."_   


* * *

The sudden flash of red behind his eyes and short, shooting pain emitting from his neural port and travelling through his head is enough to jolt him from what was a peaceful sleep. His hands tighten around whatever fabric was between his fingers right now, using it as a kind of grounding for the terrible nightmare he'd just woken from. Breathing heavy, the familiar scent of Jack invades his head, causing his attention to be drawn to the jacket that was covering him and that he was clawing gently at. He suddenly feels drunk, happiness and a fuzzy feeling of being cared about flooding his systems, bringing it up to his face again, inhaling deep.

"Rise and shine kiddo." Jack suddenly calls, grinning from where he was sat at his desk, relishing the sight of Rhys' hugging his jacket so closely. He was a little shocked, however, when Rhys didn't pull away, like he was expecting. He was expecting g him to sit bolt upright, throwing the jacket to the end of the couch and turning a beetroot red, but instead, he continues to lie there, eyes hooded and a warm grin on his face.

"Hey." He calls softly, bringing his knees to his chest and curling into the jacket more.

"You OK Rhysie?" Jack chuckles, moving away from whatever boring paperwork he was currently doing and approaching the younger man. Rhys hums his response, rubbing his face a little into the pillows. A hand places onto his forehead, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You look a little pale and you're acting weird, just making sure you weren't burning up. You feelin' OK?" Jack replies to Rhys' questioning look, crouching down so he's level with his face.

"I think so." Rhys frowns, pulling his vitals up on his ECHOeye. Everything seemed standard...

"Can I ask you a question?" He begins, pushing his health aside and looking directly into Jack's eyes.

"You just did Kiddo." The CEO smirks, chuckling at his own joke.

"Very funny." His PA deadpans.

"God, good comedy is wasted on you. Go ahead, shoot." Jack sighs, watching as Rhys' whole demeanour suddenly changes. He curls in on himself slightly, trying to make himself small, his eyes shifting and looking anywhere other than at him, his hands worrying the jacket.

"Have you- uhm- have you ever t-thought about... Us, not having a professional relation-." He begins, stammering and stuttering nervously as he feels Jack's gaze weigh down on him.

"All the time." Jack interrupts, looking as serious as humanly possible, drawing Rhys' eyes to his finally.

"Really?! Well, uh-" Rhys exclaims, a little too excitedly than he'd care to admit. Again he's cut off, but not by words this time, rather lips crushing down onto his, the force pushing him down into the couch cushions slightly, all words turned quickly into muffled moans and whimpers. Jack chews gently on the other man's bottom lip, crawling onto the couch and boxing him in.

" _Jack_..." Rhys whines, pawing at the man's broad chest.

"Do you know," the CEO begins, moving too attack the other's neck, nipping the skin at the crook of his neck, "how difficult it is," he continues, lapping his tongue against the now raw skin, relishing in the small noises and squirming the man underneath him is doing, "to watch you everyday, do your work, whilst trying to maintain a professional relationship with you?” he complains, mouthing at the skin as Rhys’ legs wrap around his hips, locking his ankles. He trails his lips slowly over his jawline and back to his lips, pushing his tongue through his lips, not even waiting for permission from the other man, tracing the lines of where his teeth met his gums, sliding and rubbing against his tongue.

“You honestly think I don’t think I know how difficult it is? You giving me all the nicknames, lingering touches and constant glances. Yet, you’re too worried that I'm going to be targeted by assassins and bandits…” Rhys breathes, trying to regain most of his lost oxygen.

“How about we go back to the penthouse to sort this all out?” the older man purrs into the shell of his ear.

“Uh-uh, you have to take me on a date first.” Rhys giggles, pushing lightly on his strong chest.

“Fair enough Kitten. You free after work tomorrow?” Jack shrugs, cocking an eyebrow down at him.

“Yeah, unless my asshole of a boss gives me overtime.” he teases.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re lucky I like you kiddo.” Jack drolls, moving away from Rhys, standing from the couch and walking back over to his desk.

“You’re not going back to work are you? It’s clock-off and you have a hot date tomorrow night, can’t have you being tired.” Rhys smirks, grabbing his ECHOcomm from his own desk.

“Very true babe, but no, I'm packing up now. I’ll pick you up from your apartment after work tomorrow, get cleaned up nice and I’ll take you to the fancy new restaurant on C-floor. Special invite.” He winks slyly, slipping his own comm into his jacket pocket. Rhys calls the elevator and fiddles with his hands, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly under Jack’s gaze. Jack’s about to question it, when he suddenly closes the barely-there height difference and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his cheek.

“See you tomorrow.” He grins, scuffing his feet on the floor and looking up at him through his lashes, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. Jack gives it a few seconds, before wrapping his left arm around the other man's lithe waist, pulling him flush to his own body and pressing a hard, passionate kiss to his lips.

“Night Kitten.” He coo’s, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip as the younger man stands dazed in his embrace, the elevator announcing it’s arrival with a soft, subtle ‘ _ding_ ’,

* * *

"Hey bro, Chinese on the side for you." Vaughn calls, hear the front door close with a click and watches as his best friend, and flatmate, drags himself in.

"Thanks bro." He sighs, swiping the box from the counter and collapsing onto the couch.

"Rough day?" The smaller man asks, eyeing the brunette from the other end of the two-seater.

"Uhm... No? I mean we got that security issue sorted so, no more late, stressful nights I guess? Well until the next problem." He replies, shrugging and fiddling with the chicken chow mein (cliché, yeah, but that didn't stop it from being Rhys' favourite) with his chopsticks.

"Okaayy? So why do you look so... Meh?" The accountant urges, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not 'meh', just... Shocked. I have a date with Handsome Jack, my boss, _our_ boss, tomorrow night and we made out on the couch in his office..." Rhys replies, not breathing until he's managed to squeeze out the whole explanation.

"Its about time. I mean, too much info, but haven't you already had a make out session before? And you've been giving each other the googly eyes since he hired you as his PA, so I don't really get why you're so surprised." Vaughn reminds bluntly, turning his attention back to his meal and whatever soap was on the TV.

"I dunno." Rhys groans, rubbing his forehead with his free hand as he bring the noodles up to his mouth. He hesitates, the chopsticks hovering just centimetres from his lips, before he grimaces, putting the box onto the coffee table.

"Not hungry?" Vaughn frowns, wondering why he was turning his favourite meal in the whole universe away. All he gets in return is a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes screwing shut, eyebrows furrowing as he continues to rub his head.

"We got any paracetamol?" He groans, getting up from the couch and riffling through the kitchen cupboards, successfully finding a half empty box of tablets, three tablets having already been taken from the blister tray. Popping two out, he knocks them into the back of his throat, swallowing them dry, his head pounding too much to waste time with pouring himself a drink.

"You OK bro? You kinda look like a skag just chewed you up and spat you back out." Vaughn comments, once again pausing from eating his meal.

"Yeah, I'll be fine when the tablets kick in. Guess this week's catching up on me." He chuckles awkwardly, sitting back in his space on the couch again, mentally willing the headache to go away. However, he finds this to be making it worse so opts for trying to just ignore it. He also tries to avoid thinking about the red flashes and glitches in the back of his eyes and the constant twitching and whirring of his cybernetic arm, finding them to be an extra nuisance that he'd be going down to get sorted tomorrow. He knew he should've waited for Cheryl to come back. That prick that worked on him today probably installed the update wrong and now it was fucking up all of his systems. A good ten minutes pass, the tablets not having any affect at all, before Rhys' drifting in and out of focus is interrupted by Vaughn's alerted tone.

"Bro? You're- um- you're bleeding." He stammers, eyeing the side of Rhys' head.

"What?" He mutters, frowning slightly as he brings his hand up to his temple. Sure enough, his fingers wipe over something warm and wet, pulling away to show red staining his fingers.

"Not just there..." Vaughn mutters, watching with a type of horror as Rhys feels the warm liquid trickle down his cheek and the side of his torso.

"Fuck!" He exclaims, bolting from the couch and into his room, toward his computer set up. Very clever. He'd have to go down and give that piece of shit a personal congratulation tomorrow, just before personally shoving him out of a fucking airlock! Oh and he'd like to find out his motives before he'd kill him, or if it was just some premeditated spite.

"Bro? What's going on?!" Vaughn calls, eyeing the ECHOcomm that he'd left on the couch, grabbing it before heading to Rhys' room, watching him shove a neural jack into his port.

"I've got a virus. That prick that installed my update actually installed a virus..." He seethes, pulling several programs up on his computer, running diagnostics scans and anti-viruses, mentally hoping he'd caught it on time.

"Is there anything you need-" Vaughn asks, a little more panicked than Rhys was showing. Trust him when he said, he was scared. It's just right now, he was trying to push that fear to the very back of his mind, not wanting it to cloud his thoughts whilst dealing with the situation.

"Call-" he begins, until he's cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his head, his body trying to do everything to stop him from puking as his body convulses slightly. "Hugh- Ack!" He gags, dropping to his knees, clutching his head the the pain sears, _rips_ through him.

Maybe he had been a little late...

* * *

The call had come through pretty late during the night. Jack was laid back on the couch, content with himself after arranging the seating plan for the opening of the restaurant tomorrow night, him and Rhys claiming a private booth to themselves obviously, the TV giving him background noise as he works away on his tablet, picking which expensive wine to reserve for the same night. Really, be shouldn't have given in. He should've let Rhys finish his sentence about them having something _other_ than a professional relationship together and then dismissed it with either a shrug of his shoulders or a 'no'. But he'd gotten caught up, let his feelings get in the way and now he was holding so tightly to the PA that he's worried he'll never be able to let go. But shooting a kitten was probably easier than saying no to that face... Even though he should've said it to avoid being hurt in future and Rhys dying because someone puts an assassination hit on him. Being around Handsome Jack was dangerous, everyone he ever loved had ended up hurt, dead or leaving him. The only reason, he feels, why Angel is still oblivious to how dangerous the life of being close to Handsome Jack was, was because he never let her out of his sight. He _always_ had eyes and ears on her. She hadn't even met Rhys and he'd visited the penthouse a fair few times, but they'd always been pre arranged, making sure that Angel had always been with Nisha or Timothy whenever he visited. Yet this time, it was different. He wasn't going to be able to hide and squirrel him away like he did with everyone else, too many people already knew him. Bur, Jack was still going to protect him with everything that he'd got, but he'd change his methods. If someone caught onto one method, he'd change it to something else. He'd never keep it the same.

But that's how funny life is. It gives you everything you ever want and need to build yourself a perfect life and then it pulls it down, crushing it under its boot and leaving you with the broken pieces.

When his ECHOcomm went off, he was expecting one of three things; some idiot that thought calling Handsome Jack's ECHO after work hours was a good idea, something of urgency that might've happened somewhere in the station like a catastrophe that required his attention, or his PA making a social call. Picking it up, his a small smirk comes easily to his face when he see's its the latter. However, he's severely disappointed when it wasn't Rhys on screen.

"S-Sir, Handsome Jack. Sir!" The bespectacled man stammers, blurting and stumbling over his words.

"You're Rhysie's friend, right? Vaughn or summit? Anyways, I don't care, where's my PA?" Jack recalls, rolling his eyes slightly at the other man.

"Uhm- well-" he stammers, causing the CEO to become impatient. And maybe a little worried. Why would Rhys' flatmate be calling him on his ECHO? He's about to shout some sense into the man, when the device is quickly snatched away from him and instead displays the image of Rhys' female friend.

"Rhys has been infected by a virus." She tells him, straight forward and clear.

"W-What? How?!" the older man panics sitting forward on the couch.

"He said something about the guy that installed his update. I don't know, but whatever's happened... He's in a bad state." she replies, glancing to her side, probably at where Rhys is.

"I'll be right down." he announces hurriedly, not even bothering to turn off the TV, pushing up from the couch and heading toward the door.

"No, sir, wait-!" Yvette calls, but she's cut off by the call ending, Jack's focus now solely on getting to Rhys and doing everything he can for the younger man. He was lucky in the fact that Angel was with Nisha tonight and wouldn't be returning back to the penthouse later in the evening. He'd send Nish a message later explaining where he is and if she'd stay with the young girl for a couple more hours. Entering the adjoining elevator to the penthouse, he presses the button for Rhys' apartment floor. Being as he'd used his thumb print recognition and it was coming from his personal floor, the elevator gave him priority, not stopping at any other floor until he'd reached his own and left the confined space. It doesn't take him long to reach the apartment level and to stalk his way down the corridor, various employees plastering themselves to the walls to avoid catching his gaze and possible wrath. Turning several corners and many adjoining corridors, he reaches the apartment which was filled with a lot of shouting and shattering... Not really thinking, broad overpowering the brains, panic set in, he barges through the unlocked door and into the carnage torn apartment.

"Hey, you, what's happening?" he calls, grabbing the attention of the slightly cowering Vaughn.

"Rhys! Just stay still!" Yvette orders from somewhere else in the open plan apartment.

"I-I-I don't know. One second he was trying to get rid of the virus, the next he was tearing the whole place up... now he's fine and he can't remember eating up the furniture." Vaughn replies, not too sure what to do with himself.

"OK, where is he now?" the CEO asks, placing, what he would call, a reassuring hand on the smaller man's shoulder. In reality, it just made the man a lot more nervous and scared than he already was...

"In his room."

Jack nods once in appreciation to the scared stiff-less man, before making his way down the narrow corridor and into the familiar space of Rhys' room. He'd stayed a couple of nights before, sharing the single bed with the man curled up close. But when he walks in this time, it wasn't the peaceful, clean place he was used to. This time, pieces of furniture had been toppled and the younger man was sitting on his bed, facing the wall and back to Yvette.

"Oh, thank god. Maybe you can talk some sense into him, he's not listening to me at all." She sighs in defeat, almost pushing Jack into the room, "me and Vaughn will be cleaning up the apartment if you need us." She informs, shutting the door and moving into the lounge.

"Rhysie?" Jack calls softly, watching as the other man's body visibly shakes slightly, curling in on himself and making his body small under Jack's gaze.

"Sweetheart, its just me. Please look at me." He coo's, approaching with caution. He holds a hand out, before words stop his approaches.

"Everyone wants to call me a doctor... Do you think we should? Vaughn and Yvette are saying that I made the mess in here and in the lounge, but I don't remember any of that..." He almost whimpers, his brown furrowing and his knuckles turning white as his hands tighten their grip on his thighs. Jack's face softens, sympathy filling his chest, his arm extending again and his hand brushing lightly on the back of the brunettes head. He was going to whisper words of reassurance and encouragement, things like; 'It'll be OK' and 'We'll get this sorted.', but he isn't given the chance. As soon as his fingertips make contact with the PA, he turns, kneeling on his knees, and throwing himself forward, collapsing against the broad form in front of him, his face burying into Jacks torso and arms wrapping around his hips, bringing him close.

"I'm scared Jack..." He cries, staying plastered to the older man as he manoeuvres himself to sit on the mattress next to the weeping Rhys. Jack offers whispered tones of 'shh', calming the younger male as fingers brushing through his hair lightly, gradually lulling him into a calmer state of mind. Jack's stomach knots and aches at the sight of dried, crusted blood around his neural port and stained on his shirt around his cybernetic joint. There were even some traces from where it had trickled from his ECHOeye, bits where the tears hadn't fallen and washed away the red substance.

"I'll be right here." He soothes, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, wanting to offer all the support he can give.

* * *

“Shouldn't we be getting him to a doctor… Or a mechanic?” Vaughn mutters, watching Jack carefully shut Rhys’ bedroom door.

“Great plan genius, let’s take him down to the place where he got the virus and try and get someone, that might’ve given it to him, to sort it out.” Jack drawls, approaching the two in the lounge.

“He has a point.” Yvette agrees.

“But we can’t just leave him like that!” the smaller man argues, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, we’re gonna have to figure out who did this too him, before we can get anything sorted… and fast.” Jack replies, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

“So, how we gonna do this?” Yvette asks, resting her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO.

“First place to check will be where he got the update… Pencil skirt, you look like you can hold your own and be pretty threatening, come with me. Nerd, you stay up here and look after my PA. ECHO me if anything happens.” Jack orders, pointing at each when their new nicknames are called, already heading toward the door.

“Sounds like a plan. Look after her Vaughn.” Yvette nods, following closely on Jack’s heels.

“Of course it’s a plan, it’s my idea.” Jack mutters, turning into the corridor with her, leaving Vaughn on his own with a sleeping Rhys. Vaughn watches the front door swing shut before turning to look at the half tidied apartment.

* * *

“So then, my little worker bee’s,” Jack calls, his voice carrying throughout the department, “Who’s gonna tell me who installed my PA’s ‘update’ yesterday?” he continues, strolling into the centre of the room, Yvette a step behind him. The room falls deathly silent, everyone ceasing what they’re doing to turn with horrified looks at the CEO.

“C’mon, on of you pricks must know who worked on Rhys yesterday!” He tries again, becoming slightly impatient.

“Rhys? Rhys Sommerset?” A female voice calls from one of the adjoining offices.

“Uhhh, yeah, that was the name of my PA the last time I checked sweetcheeks.” Jack replies, rolling his eyes as she approaches him. Her black hair swings in it’s ponytail behind her, clipboard in her hand and perfectly made up face looking completely fearless as she stands before him.

“Rhys is my long term client… He was supposed to receive his update yesterday, but I was taken ill so I sent him an email rearranging the installation. I assumed he was going to wait until then.” She tells him, glancing at a sheet of paper on her clipboard. 

“Well, he didn't princess and whilst you were on sick leave, someone jacked a virus into his neural port and it’s slowly tearing him apart. So, what I recommend is you find and give up the fellow employee that did that too him and help us figure out how to reverse, uninstall, trash, whatever, the thing that is now in his head.” Jack instructs, his mood plummeting by the second.

“I don’t know if you know this sir, but I've worked with Rhys for a lot longer than you've even known him and he’s one of the few people I hold mutual trust with. I’ll do what you’re saying, but you need to stop talking to me like I'm a piece of garbage because I care about what about Rhys and I want to personally strangle whoever has done this too him.” She replies, meeting his eyes with a stone-hard glare, turning from him when she finishes speaking to head back toward her office area.

“Huh, kinda like her. Bit of pizazz. What she saying true, pencil skirt?” He smirks, watching as the woman types away on her computer.

“Yeah. Cheryl and Rhys have known each other for a couple of years now. She oversaw the instalment of his cybernetics.” Yvette nods, also keeping her eyes trained on the black haired worker. 

“Think she’s lying? Installed the virus herself and is gonna put the blame on someone else?” 

“No, she would never do that to him.” Yvette replies surely.

“Ok, so the man you’re looking for is Dr. Grall in office nine. I can call security up now to detain him if you want.” Cheryl informs, approaching the pair again and pointing at one of the closed doors to the office.

“Nah, it’s fine pumpkin, I’ll go and sort this one out personally.” He growls, eyeing the separate room, cracking his right knuckles with his left hand. He’s about to pull out his pistol and make his way toward the office, when his ECHOcomm suddenly begins to ring, pulling his attention away from the serious beat down he was about to give this ‘Dr. Grall’.

“What?” he snarls, not even registering that it was Vaughn on screen.

“U-Uhm… something's happened.” Vaughn stammers, the sound of distant, muffled shouting in the background.

“What? What’s happened?!” he asks, a sense on urgency in his tone.

“I don’t know, he just woke up and started shouting your name. I- hey!” he begins, suddenly getting out off by being tackled to the ground. “Rhys! Stop!”

“Jack!” a strangled voice calls, a hand appearing on the screen before the feed suddenly dies. 

“What the hell…?” Jack mutters, pocketing his ECHO. “Call security up, I’ll deal with that guy later. Right now we need to figure out what’s going on. C’mon.” he orders, already making his leave back toward the elevator.

“Think you can sort out whatever’s making Rhys… freak out?” Yvette asks, standing behind Jack in the elevator, watching as the new member to their party types away on her ECHOcomm.

“Well, that depends on what type of virus is in his subsystems and how far it’s infected. If we’re lucky, it should be really simple. I mean, I'm good, but not that good. If it’s developed too much, we might have to reset his systems… or worse.” She replies, sending the message down to security.

“What do you mean ‘or worse’?” Yvette questions, frowning at the woman.

“You pair, shut it. Don’t focus on ‘or worse’. Rhys is gonna be fine, he’ll wake up tomorrow, be able to go to work and then go to dinner with me.” The CEO interrupts, suddenly realising the information he’s spilled immediately.

“Wait, what? You’re taking him to dinner?!” Yvette questions, seemingly forgetting the problem at hand in favour of talking about the two men’s upcoming date. Jack doesn't answer, instead he internally sighs with relief as the elevator doors slide open. The two women follow closely as Jack makes his way by the almost silent, empty corridor. The only noise was the constant shouting of Vaughn and Rhys, constant exclamations of 'Jack' bouncing around the walls, causing the man to pick up pace.

"Rhys?" He calls, bursting through the door to be met with a, once again, messed up lounge, and Vaughn kneeling next to the PA as he sits, knees close to his chest, rocking back and forth.

"Rhysie?" He calls again, his voice dropping to a softer tone, approaching cautiously.

"He just... Stopped. One second he was shouting your name, then all of a sudden he just sat down and hasn't said a word since." Vaughn informs, glancing down at his best friend, turning his attention to the CEO. Jack glances over to him, acknowledging his words, slowly kneeling and wrapping his arms lightly around Rhys’ shoulder, stilling him gently and leaning down to look at his face. His eyes were open, looking forward into his knees, lips moving but nothing coming out.

“Kitten?” He calls softly, jumping slightly when his eyes immediately flick over to look at him. “You OK?” Rhys doesn’t reply, he continues to sit, wordlessly muttering to himself, eyes scanning over Jack’s features.

“Rh-“ Jack tries again, but he’s cut off by the younger man suddenly exclaiming his name and lodging for his. knocking him to the floor, straddling his hips and holding him down.

“What the hell?!” The broader man exclaims, too stunned to do anything immediate.

“Rhys, what are you doing?” Yvette calls, unsure whether she should rush to help her boss, or stand back. The decisions made for her, when Rhys’ hands wrap tightly around Jack’s throat, fingers digging into the flesh and crushing his windpipe, causing him to gag and splutter, hands pushing and gripping at the man’s shoulders, trying to force him off. That’s when everyone else comes to his aid, Vaughn and Yvette grabbing his arms, eventually prying the younger man’s lithe fingers from around the other man’s throat, Cheryl grasping his shoulders and pulling him back, causing him to fall off of Jack’s form. Jack rolls to his front, propping himself up on his elbows, coughing and retching, swallowing and gasping as much air as he can get.

“What the fuck was that about?!” he exclaims, sitting up and watching as the three hold Rhys down on the floor, arms securely on the varnished wood as his back arches and legs kick, trying to slip from their grasp.

“It’s the virus,” Cheryl begins, holding her hand out to Jack, which he takes, and pulls him to his feet, “The virus might’ve made him act out or… Yeah.” She explains, trying to describe the situation without making it sound too scary or extreme before properly examining everything.

“Uhhh, Cheryl? W-We've got a problem!” Vaughn stammers, watching with wide-eyed horror down at his roommate.

“What?” she asks, moving to look at what he had seen, “Shit.” she sighs, reaching into his stark white coat pocket and pulling out a cloth and a small bottle filled with clear liquid. Jack’s curiosity, and personal inner danger meter, gets the better of him and looks over to see what all the fuss, extended fuss, was about.   
Oh.  
Now he knew.  
Rhys’ hair was misplaced and eyes wild, but that had all happened by the sudden movements from lunging at Jack and being pinned to the floor by everyone else, but now… now everything had just got a lot worse. Y’know when colours give you certain feelings like; Green equals safe, Yellow can be happy and white is hope, so on so forth… Well, red… A lot of people, including Jack, didn't like red. Red means danger, evil, scary etcetera. Jack especially doesn’t like the fact that red was now being displayed on Rhys’ ECHOeye, replacing the vibrant, electric blue that used to be there.

“What’s that?” Yvette asks, watching as Cheryl tips some of the liquid onto the cloth, spreading it out as evenly as she can.

“Chloroform.” She replies, kneeling over the struggling man, Yvette and Vaughn continuing to hold him down and stop his thrashing as much as they can.

“You carry Chloroform around with you?” Vaughn frowns, eyeing her slightly as if she was about to attack him.

"Need to get him down to the medical floor and he’s not gonna go calmly. Being as I don’t have any proper equipment with me, this’ll have to do. Plus, it might slow the virus down.” she shrugs lightly.

“Wait, slow it down? Slow it down from doing what?” Jack asks, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

“Uhh… controlling him, erasing his memory, killing him, or nothing at all. I don’t know yet, he’s needs to undergo an examination.” She reels off quickly, realising how worried she was making everyone and trying to fix the situation a little before opting to keep quiet. Pressing the cloth firmly against Rhys’ face, she covers his mouth and nose, keeping it pressed flush to his skin as he struggles, not removing it until he falls limp and she’s certain he’s unconscious.

* * *

_‘Do you_ **_know_ ** _how many bad,_ **_illegal_ , ** _things Handsome Jack has done in the past Rhys?'_

_'How many innocent people and_ **_families_** _he’s killed in cold blood just to get what he wants?'_

_‘And now that list has just gotten one longer.'_

_‘You said you’d do it… I can’t wait to see that.'_

* * *

“Uhh, Cheryl? We've got that guy in custody, Dr. Grall? Yeah, he’s in the security holding cells now.” a voice informs over the ECHOcomm.“OK, thanks Kris. Handsome Jack will be coming down in a second to talk to him.” She replies appreciatively, looking at some of the test results on her computer screen.

“W-Wait, Handsome Jack is coming- coming down to security?! Do you want to kill me?!” He panics, stumbling over his words.

“Nooo, but something happened which involved Dr. Grall, which requires Handsome Jack’s full attention and presence. Just make sure the place is within protocol and don’t step out of line and you should be fine.” She brushes off, clicking the print button and pushing her chair over to the printer.

“Easy for you to say, you all of a sudden best buds with the guy now? He shoots anyone that even _looks_ at him funny.” he replies, distaste tinting his tone.

“Well, don’t look at him.” She jokes, trying to ease his worry, “No, but seriously, his full attention will be on Dr. Grall. You’ll be fine.” She promises, gathering the printed sheets and kicking them on the desk to straighten them up.

“Hmm. Anyway, how’re you involved in all of this? I mean, I know you’re the head of the department, but this sounds a little… personal. Any normal issue and you’d report him and let Jack deal with him whilst you were buried sky high in security paper work and the possibility of needing a new scientist.” he asks, his voice slightly cracked from the comm speakers.

“Yeah, um, you remember that young kid I met a few years back? He was the first in line for the cybernetics program and was basically Hyperion’s lab rat?” She begins, hopping to jog the man’s memory.

“Yep- think so. Reese, right?” he recalls, the figurative light bulb illuminating above his head.

“Rhys.” She corrects, rolling her eyes slightly, grabbing the comm from the desk and exiting the office, “Well, it’s suspected- no, actually, it’s _known_ that Dr. Grall has infected him with a virus whilst I was on sick leave the other day. Jack wants to know why and probably pummel him to shit during the process.” she explains, walking, with a fairly quick pace, down different corridors.

“Huh, and how do you know that? I mean- Handsome Jack is well know for beating people to a pulp, but what makes you so certain that he’s gonna do it to Dr. Grall?” Kris asks, the empty noise of a fast food cup rattling through the speaker as he sucks loudly on the straw.

“Because Rhys is his well loved PA and no one touches Handsome Jack’s _things._ ” She mocks, knowing that the two men’s relationship is notoriously misunderstood, “that, and, if he doesn’t break his nose and jaw by the end of the interrogation, I'm going to.” She adds, a slight growl in her voice.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side. You like him then?” he chuckles lightly.

“Who? Rhys? As a friend yeah. I was one of the first people he met on Helios, bar his best friends Vaughn and Yvette. When I installed all his cybernetics and subsystems, I was put on the month recovery programme, y’know where I look after patients through their recovery? We stayed in touch since, I install his updates and we have a good chat everyone once in a while during appointments and on the ECHO. He’s one of those guys that you feel like you _need_ to protect you know? I'm pretty sure Handsome Jack would agree with me on that.” She laughs, breathy, “The thought of something happening to the kid… kinda puts a downer on my day and makes me want to throttle the one that hurts him.” She rounds up.

“Hm, fair enough.” He mutters.

“Anyway, I’ll be down with Jack in a few, just gotta report these test results. See you.” She bids farewell, pocketing the ECHOcomm when Kris also say’s his goodbye.

“Hey, how’d the tests go?” Yvette calls when Cheryl walks into the hospital room, Rhys’ sleeping form hooked up to various different wires and pieces of equipment, the quiet heart monitor beeping calmly. He had been strapped down to the mattress as a precaution for if he woke up in the same state he went to sleep in...

“Inconclusive. I've printed off all his vital signs and brainwaves, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. I mean, his brain waves are a bit naff, but he’s not dying or anything.” She explains, "I've got more tests going through the system now, but it’s gonna take a while. I've told Kris, the head of security, that we’ll be heading down soon, so now seems like a better time than any.” she finishes, turning her attention to Jack. He nods in agreement, not saying anything before heading toward the door and making his way down the corridor.

“Uh, stay here, we’ll be back in a few. Call a doctor if anything changes and make sure they patch me through, I need to keep up to date on what’s going on.” she instructs Vaughn and Rhys, hurriedly leaving to catch up with the CEO.

"You sure you wanna come with me for this? I know you've probably seen blood before, but-" Jack begins, calling the elevator and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ohhh, I'm sure. I need to make sure that you punch him enough times in the face. For what he did to Rhys, he deserves to be pistol-whipped several times." She replies, resting a hand on hip.

"Oh honey, don't worry about that. For what he did to Rhys... I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't even fucking leave the cell in one piece." He replies, an almost dark, animalistic smirk coming to his face, hand moving to rest on his pistol in his holster. The elevator slows to a stop, the door's opening, inviting the pair inside. Cheryl makes sure to shoot Kris a quick message to alert him on their upcoming arrival. They don’t stand in silence for very long before Jack strikes up a short, beneficial conversation.

“So, this Dr. Grall, got anything on him, background information, criminal record, family, friends, yada-yada.” he asks, rolling his hands in an expressive movement.

“Uhm, there’s not a lot to say really, he’s pretty average. I mean, he has a high IQ and is pretty good at coding… Oh, and we caught him trying to carry out his own experiments a couple of days ago, but nothing dangerous. Overall, he’s just a clever asshole.” She replies with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Should be fun.” he mutters, letting the silence fill the gap between them for the rest of the journey.

“Handsome Jack, sir, you’re here for Dr. Grall?” the head of security, Kris, greets once the elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open.

“Uh- Yeah, pumpkin, why else would I be down here? He better be in a cell with soundproof padding because I don’t want everyone else to get… _distressed_ by the sound of multiple bones breaking.” Jack replies, striding forward, the other man struggling to keep up, leading him to the end of the hall. Kris glances back at Cheryl, who gives him a quick, small wave, before quickly turning back to type in a code for Dr. Grall’s cell door.

“I’ll wait outside for when you’re finished.” Kris says, moving to the side, turning to face the corridor and allowing the pair access.

“Thanks cupcake.” Jack dismisses more than appreciates, striding past him and into the cell, Cheryl sticking close. “So then… Dr. Grall.” Jack announces his presence, his voice booming of the walls of the small room and jolting the detained man to attention.

“H-Handsome Jack, sir!” He stammers, his eyes widening slightly.

“You look shocked princess. D’you really think that after messing with my PA’s cybernetics, with his _brain_ , that I wouldn't come down and deal with you myself?” The CEO growls, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Well- uh- you've never cared about anyone enough.” the bespectacled man chuckles awkwardly. Jack continues to glare at his with cold, stony eyes, inhaling deeply.

“You’re gonna need a shovel for how deep a hole you’re digging pumpkin.” he snarls, “ _so_ , you gonna tell me why you installed a fucking virus Rhys’ head, or am I gonna have to throw you around the room a few times to get the answer from you?” he threatens, slamming his hands onto the table in front of him, squaring him shoulders and making himself look big.

“Y-You don’t know? You haven’t made the connection between the guy you murdered the other day and the virus festering in your idiot PA’s head?!” Dr. Grall winces, his whole demeanour shifting into one of confidence and hatred.

“Ooo, getting ballsy huh kiddo? Go on, enlighten me on your plan for revenge or whatever this shit show is about.” Jack smirks tauntingly.

“That- That guy you killed the other day was my _brother_ , you asshole!” he exclaims.

“See? Now we’re getting somewhere. Which guy kiddo? At least five people have been air locked from my office this week, so you’re gonna have to be specific.” Jack muses.

“The guy that you _accused_ of the security issue! The one your _PA_ sent up to your office to be shot down for something he  _didn't_  do!” he replies, his hands curling tightly into fists.

“Huh. So this _is_ a revenge attack, OK. Well, what makes you think that he was innocent?” he continues, delving deeper into the interrogation.

“You had no EVIDENCE!” the other man exclaims, finally losing his rag and snapping at the CEO.

“Oh cupcake, you really have no clue, do you? We have _plenty_ of evidence. For starters, even though you’re brother is- _was_ an excellent hacker, he made one of the biggest and most obvious mistakes in the book. The bastard didn't cover his tracks. We traced the IP address all the way back to his Hyperion I.D. I would offer to show you more evidence, but, unfortunately, in a few seconds, I'm going to break the bones in your legs so you can’t walk and then in about- oh I don’t know, let’s say half an hour, your bloody corpse will be joining your brother in the cold vacuum of space.” Jack smiles viciously. 

* * *

Jack had lived up to his word. Now both of the brothers were floating in space, one with his brains vacated out off his head through multiple bullet wounds, and the other with about seventy two broken bones. The CEO had finished up just in time to listen in on Cheryl’s call to say that Rhys’ test results had come through. They’d headed back after she’s explained to Jack that she was the only one that could view the results due to it being a private matter to the CEO and involved one of the higher ups of Hyperion. That and they needed to be careful in case anyone else, other than Dr. Grall, is involved with this. They were currently in the elevator, waiting to reach the medical bay floor, both mentally preparing themselves for the news to come. However, when the elevator slows to a stop on their floor and the door's sliding open, they're met with chaos. Several doctors and nurses are running past them, calling a few more people to spread out across the department.

"Hey, you, what's going on?" Jack calls, grabbing a doctor by his arm, his eyes scanning over his slightly red face and puffed out cheeks.

"R-Rhys, sir... he's gone crazy!" He breathes, wild eyes scanning the area around.

"Oh my GOD! Are all of you incompetent assholes?! You had one job and that was to keep Rhys restrained in room 076 until we got back for his results! It's not that hard!" Cheryl almost screams, storming out of the elevator and into the corridor, Jack releasing the doctor and following close, "Where is he now?" She asks.

"W-We don't know... We're looking for him now." the doctor replies, the words tumbling from his mouth as he has another reason to be fearful. Cheryl literally looked as if she was going to snap his neck there and then.

" _Jaaackieee~_ " the familiar voice suddenly sings, his voice echoing down the corridor, " _found youuuu._ "

"OK... that's creepy." Jack mutters, his eyes lying on his young PA, his luminous red ECHOeye standing prominent as he sashays down the corridor.

"Rhys, honey, we need you to get back into your hospital bed now, OK? We need to sort out you cybernetics, remember?" Cheryl calls gently.

"No," He smirks, approaching close enough to wrap himself in Jack's arms, "I have a better idea." he adds.

"What's that?" she asks, cautiously. Rather than answering with words, he pulls a pair of scissors he snagged from somewhere in the medical bay and thrusts them forward, watching with a vicious smile as they remain embedded in Jack's abdomen. The CEO stumbles away from him slightly as Cheryl places her hands on his shoulders, other doctors running at her orders and grabbing Rhys, pushing him down and pinning him to the floor.

"HA-! I got him! I got the CEO, I got HANDSOME JACK!" Rhys cackles, as if it was some for of a sick game, the feeling on a needle sliding into the flesh of a neck not phasing the sadistic grin plastered on his face. His consciousness begins to slip away, darkness enveloping him and the final thing he sees being that of Jack being led toward a hospital room.

* * *

"Someone needs to hold him down. Get some more gas on him!" A surgeon orders, needles dangerously close to the side of his head. Jack had followed the doctors as they moved the young man, restrained by various leather bonds on his wrists and ankles on a hospital bed, into the operating theatre. He ushered everyone at soon after they'd set everything up, the brunette completely under from the sedative they'd given him earlier.

"Now, you listen to me Rhys. You're gonna make it through this. If you die on me, I'll personally pull you back from the gates of heaven to kill you myself and jet you down to hell myself. You can't die... other than my baby girl, you are the _best_ _thing_ to ever happen to me. Besides, you still owe me that date." Jack whispers, close to his ear. When he finishes, he, reluctantly, pulls away and exits the theatre, giving the surgeons the all clear to renter the room. He moves to the viewing room, insisting that he watched over the operation in case anything went wrong. Besides, he felt the need to make sure the other man was OK. However, now he is watching, arms crossed over his chest, careful to avoid the bandaging wrapped tight around his torso in case of irritating the wound given to him earlier. Rhys' frantic, wild eyes latch onto Jack who is standing behind the glass window of the viewing room. He was behind _protective_ glass. Good. Rhys had managed to break free of his bonds and is on the hunt for blood. More specifically, Jack's blood. He didn't have a say in _any_ of this. He didn't want to _hurt_ anyone. But this... _thing_ that had gotten into his systems, into his _head_ , was here to rip Jack to shreds, using Rhys' body like a puppet to do so. It was weird being controlled by something that wasn't your own thoughts and commands. As if you were a glove and you were moving with someone else's hand. He hated it. The virus had figured out what was going on early in it's stages. Jack trying to talk him through all of this and Rhys trying to uninstall it using his computer and even going to the extent of trying to use his own body as a firewall, but the programming was smart and now Rhys was here, dormant in his own body, _scared_ and Jack couldn't even approach him to help calm him down and tell him it was going to be OK. The CEO coming close made the thing inside him lash out and behave even worse than it already was. He's pretty certain that now, no one knew that he was awake or even _alive_ in his own body. He hasn't been able to find away to prove his existence since the virus had taken over, the programming completely taking over his words and personality, not just his body. This was all a last ditch effort by Jack in hopes that he was able to bounce back from all of this. He watches closely, the virus copying him, completely ignoring the surgeons that were holding him down, pressing a mask to his face and bringing the needles ever closer to his head, as Jack nods his head once to the surgeons, giving them the confirmation they needed, remaining in his crossed armed, powerful stance. Rhys can feel the tip of the surgical blade cut into his flesh, slicing a full circle around the small piece of metal that was his neural port. It stings like a bitch, but it's nothing for what was to come. For when they pull the port from his head completely and later reinsert it, recreating his cybernetic surgery he had several years previous. Whether it was the gas, the sheer pain or the virus giving up of sheer exhaustion, he can feel himself slip back into unconsciousness, darkness clouding his vision and sleep plaguing his mind.

_'See you soon Jack.'_   he thinks to himself. He wasn't too sure if that was a promise or a farewell... but either way, he'd wished the other man luck, no matter what actually happened to him... and he'd thought it with a small smile spreading onto his lips. Jack suddenly steps forward, pressing a hand to the glass and smirk and his chest hitching slightly in an obvious chuckle at the sight of _Rhys..._ the Rhys that wasn't the virus.

* * *

Jack watches the young man as his chest rises and falls at a slow, rhythmic pace. Something curls deep in his stomach at the sight of his PA with bandages wrapped around his head and a patch secured to his eye, comfortably padding it to stop anything from irritating the wounds. His hand moves forward, hesitating slightly, before gingerly wrapping around Rhys', his fingertips running lightly over his flesh and squeezing gently. He'd gotten out of surgery about two hours ago, but was still out. The doctors said something about his body being mentally drained from the surgery and keeping him asleep was an attempt at blocking out the pain as well as regenerating himself. Yvette, Vaughn and Cheryl had all come to visit, but muttered something about coming back later when he was actually awake. It brought a little joy to Jack knowing that he still intimidated people even in the upset, nostalgic mood he was wallowing in. The doctors had warned that, even though out of surgery and certain (ninety eight percent certain) that the virus had been successfully removed, Rhys wasn't out of danger yet. Currently, he was in a stable state, but there was there was nothing holding him there, nothing to stop him from slipping into critical... And definitely no guarantee that he'd wake up. When Jack had questioned that theory, by the means of shouts and threats, the doctors had explained that it was due to the mind and body going through so much, physical, mental and emotional stress and trauma, that it could cause the body to go into relapse and begin shutting organs down.

"Hey baby boy- Rhysie..." He breathes. He believed that talking to the younger man would help him through his recovery, pull him away from the darkness of unconsciousness and back toward reality, where everyone is waiting for him.

"Please, you gotta come back to us- to me." He whispers, leaning toward, whispering into the shell of his ear, pressing his forehead to the brunette so temple. "I don't know what I'd do without you." The slightest crack in his voice makes him stop talking. He wanted to look his best for when Rhys woke up, and he would let tear stains ruin that.

But he really wanted him to wake up.

* * *

The morphine and knock out gas was beginning to wear off, the ache of what was severe pain pulsing and throbbing in his head, the slightest movement making his brain feel as if it was rattling around in his skull. He checks himself over, unconsciously, fingers twitching, toes wiggling and eyes fluttering open. Well... Eye. His cybernetic eye had been covered over and felt as if it has been super glued together. He groans the delicate, warm white lighting causing him to wince and the pain in his head to become more noticeable.

"Ja-" he calls, his voice broken and tired, pulling a hand to reach up and grab the air. Almost immediately, a hand comes to view, gently taking his and pulling it down to the sheets, thumb rubbing gently on his knuckles.

"Hey princess." Jack calls softly, drawing Rhys' attention to the side of the bed where he is sat in a uncomfortable looking hospital chair.

"Jack." He smiles weakly, holding onto Jack's had as tightly as he's able, relief flooding over both of them at seeing each other.

"How you feelin'?" The CEO asks, using his other hand to press lightly against the brunette so forehead, rubbing the skin there lightly with his thumb. There's a few seconds where the PA thinks, considering how to voice his health. Instead, he opts for pulling a small, rather cute face (causing Jack to inwardly coo) sticking his tongue out with the addition of a groaned _'bleh'_.

"Well at least it's better than being asleep still." Jack chuckles, pressing a light kiss to the man's still fairly pale cheek.

"How are _you?_ " Rhys asks, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and his mouth down turning slightly.

"Says the one lying in a hospital bed." Jack smirks, resting an elbow on the edge of the mattress and propping his head up.

"No, I mean... I- I stabbed you..." He stammers, his voice quiet as he shrinks into himself.

"No, the _virus_ stabbed me." Jack corrects, taking Rhys' face gently in his hands, cupping his cheeks and holding him reassuringly. Besides, it was only a scratch, few stitches has fixed me right up." He adds, smiling warmly. 

"Can I... See?" Rhys asks, reaching forward to paw at Jack's jacket.

"Why? Seeing my scars turn you on Cupcake?" He purrs teasingly, beginning to strip from his clothing. 

"N-No!" The younger stammers, a hot blush coming to his cheeks as Jack folds his jacket and waist coat over the back of the chair. He parts his shirt and lifts up the worn, Hyperion sweater, just above his abdominals to show the cut, drawn closed by about five stitches. It joins the collection of faded scars spread across his torso from various injuries throughout the years of running Hyperion. Rhys gingerly brings his hand forward, brushing his fingertips over it, feeling the bumps under his soft pads, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry." He breathes, his words shaky as if on the verge of tears.

"What? Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Jack begins, letting his sweater go, it remaining most of the way up his belly, to ale Rhys' chin between his thumb and index finger, "It wasn't your fault."

"But, if I detected it sooner, I could've gotten it out of my system and-" he rambles, his word stumbling from his lips in a frantic attempt to rectify what has been done. However, he's cut off when Jack's lips cover his own, muffling his words into nothing as he coaxes him to lean into his touch. The kiss was short, but passionate, and definitely not driven by sex. It was given to him to calm him down, let him know everything was OK and that he didn't need to say sorry.

"Lets just get you healed up, m'kay pumpkin? Still got that table booked for our date." Jack whispers softly.

"They held it for us?" Rhys asks,slightly shocked.

"Of course! I'm Handsome-Goddamned-Jack kiddo! You really think they'd cancel a table that _I've_ booked?" He chuckles, causing the younger man to grin and giggle slightly. He suddenly presses a finger to his ear, listening before sighing.

"Yeah, you can come in now." Jack announces, rolling his eyes a little. The doors suddenly slide open and Vaughn, Yvette and Cheryl tumble in, coming to a halt at his bedside.

"Bro, it's so good to see you awake again!" Vaughn grins, bumping his first lightly against Rhys'.

"It's good to _be_ awake bro." He chuckles, snuggling down into his pillows.

"I'll leave you to it babe." Jack says, standing from his seat and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Gotta check up on the little monster." He adds, chuckling after pinching Rhys' cheek.

* * *

Recovery had taken about two weeks. Well, it had actually taken a few days before Rhys could stand and move around with only minimal pain, but the hospital had refused to let him out any earlier than was advised. They probably were covering their arses in case anything went wrong after his discharge. Nobody wanted to be the reason why Handsome Jack's boyfriend get hurt (technically Rhys was his love interest because they hadn't officially started dating), that meant all the fires of hell raining down on you. When he finally told he could leave the medical wing, Jack had helped him get changed and pack up the things that people had bought down for him over the weeks. Things like flowers, candy, extra clothing, toiletries and entertainment items. Jack probably would've carried him out bridal style, if Rhys hadn't insisted for about fifteen minutes that he could walk. They'd dropped everything of at Rhys' place, having a small conversation with Vaughn, but Rhys decided to get changed into his dinner suit, not wanted to make them late for the table... Not that they could be late being as their reservation was almost three weeks ago. He'd just slipped his trousers on when Jack, rather quietly, enters the room, Rhys only noticing him because of the small click the door makes when he shuts it.

"Aren't you looking pretty..." Jack breathes, causing the younger man to turn to him, a light, pink blush dusting his cheek.

"I'm only half dress Jack, and I haven't done my hair." He points out, reaching his flesh hand over his torso to grip his cybernetic arm. Jack moves toward I'm, slowly, lightly taking his arms and pulling them away, looking down at his naked chest and stomach, the blue band of his boxers peeking out of his unzipped trousers. 

"I don't care, you always look pretty to me baby." He coo's, pulling him gently closers, pecking softly at his lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging slightly, causing Rhys to whine quietly.

"We could, uh- skip dinner and..." Rhys stammers, looking anywhere but Jack's eyes, embarrassment flooding him.

"And what kitten?" Jack purrs, slipping his hand down to the other's lithe waist, applying some pressure to pull him closer, their bodies flush against one another.

"And... Stay at mine... In my bed." He mutters, meeting Jack's eyes for barely a second before looking away again.

"Oh-hoh, are you suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting?" Jack basically growls, his teeth peeking out of his lips slightly as he smirks.

"M-Maybe." Rhys replies, his blushes deepening in colour.

"Hmm, as much as I want too, I wanna do this relationship properly. But, If the offer still stands after dinner, if I don't manage to fuck it all up, I'll take you up on it." He smiles, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck, nuzzling, before licking a stripe up the column and kissing gentle kisses along his jawline.

"I'd like that." Rhys almost moans, tilting his head back to give the man further access.

"C'mon you," Jack begins, patting the other's ass lightly and moving to sit on the edge of his bed, "get changed so we can head out."

"You gonna leave?" he asks, going toward his wardrobe to pull out his shirt and jacket.

"Don't tell me shy after you've just proposed having sex." the CEO chuckles, getting up anyway and heading out of the bedroom door.

* * *

The dinner had gone off without a hitch. The food was expensive, the place was luxurious and the champagne was possibly the best thing he'd ever drank. Jack had made the occasional sexual comment, which Rhys followed up by taking a sip of his drink or a forkful of food in an attempt to cover his blush and avoid answering the statement/question. Jack had been a complete gentleman and taken him home, the pair walking through the Helios station arm in arm and Rhys leaning close as he can, Jack's head resting on his. When they'd gotten back, Vaughn had already gone to bed, the time just coming up to midnight (they'd stayed out drinking a little longer than they'd intended), so they stay fairly quiet so not to wake him up.

"Thanks for such a great night kitten... I'd say the first date was a success, wouldn't you?" Jack grins, resting his hands on the man's hips.

"Definitely, but... it's not over is it?" Rhys replies, looking up at the man through his thick lashes.

"Oh? What do you mean?" the older man asks, cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"Well... you've seen me back to my home, aren't you gonna, y'know, see me to my bed?" he answers, chewing on his bottom lip. Jack doesn't even reply before pressing his lips against Rhys' pulling him into a passionate kiss, pushing down on him, arching him back.

"So the offer still stands then?" He smirks, slightly breathy after breaking from the kiss. He's answered by Rhys grabbing a hold of his tie and pulling him along to his bedroom, barely giving him time to shut the door, with a small giggle. They stumble through the door, desperately kissing each other again, Jack pushing Rhys against the door, closing it properly and undoing his shirt buttons. The older man easily dominates the situation, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth when he feels the plump lips open slightly, begging for him to deepen the kiss. They quickly begin to shed their clothing, Jack manoeuvring Rhys over to the bed, pushing his shoulders to force him gently to the mattress.

"Mind if I see what's in here, Rhysie?" He purrs, painfully slowly unzipping the PA's trousers and sliding them down his slender legs, digging his finger nails in lightly, scratching the skin as he goes. He receives a small, whined moan as a reply, Rhys pressing the back of his hands to his lips, trying really hard to keep quiet out of consideration of his room mate. Jack can't help the light, pleased chuckle at seeing the tent in the rather tight underwear. He brushes his fingers over his covered erection, outlining it and massaging the flesh, causing the younger man to obscenely moan, wrapping his legs around Jack's hips.

"I can tell you're gonna be a loud one, huh? Are you gonna be my little firecracker for the night?" Jack purrs, sliding his other hand under his ass, smoothing it over the curve and squeezing gently.

"Y-Yes... please." Rhys groans as fingers hook under the elastic band of the underwear, tugging them, his erection springing forward, and discarding them somewhere on the floor. Anticipation curls in his gut as he hears the unmistakable sound of Jack undoing his belt buckle and his trousers dropping to his ankles.

"Do you-" he begins, rubbing the back of Rhys' thighs softly.

"Top draw." he breathes, rolling his hips once as if to urge the man on. Reaching into he bedside tables draw, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He pops the cap, pouring some on his fingers, before sipping his fingers between the brunettes cheeks, spreading some of it over his hole.

"J-Just... Ah, yes~!" He moans, a finger slipping into his entrance, shifting slightly to open him up, before another one pushes into him.

"God, you look so fucking hot right now. All hot and bothered, begging me to stretch you further." Jack smirks, slipping a third finger in, scissoring his appendages apart, causing him to writhe more under him as he strokes against his inside.

"Please Jack!" Rhys gasps, his legs dropping back to the mattress as the fingers are removed and Jack rolls the condom on.

"You ready princess?" He asks, leaning over him as he lines himself up behind him. Rhys whines and nods his head furiously, quickly stopping, his mouth hanging slack and eyes widening slightly as Jacks cock pushes into him. He slides his hands under his back, pulling him flush against him as he rocks his hips into the other's ass. The thrusts start off slow, gently getting him used to the feeling and size of his cock, before slowly building up speed and covering Rhys' neck and shoulders with kisses, grinning against his flesh as each one of his humps is punctuated by a sharp moan from his PA.

"Jack, I'm close!" he gasps, clawing at he man's broad back, trying desperately to find some grounding.

"Already?" Jack teases, speaking closely to the shell of his ear.

"Like you're not, I can feel you are too." He scoffs, the feeling of Jack's cock twitching inside whenever he slows slightly. A few more thrusts sends Rhys over the edge, his cum spilling out over his and Jack's stomachs. His orgasm causes a domino effect almost, the feeling of the already fairly tight muscle clamping down on Jack's cock, making him bite his bottom lip, hard, inwardly moaning as he comes. Rhys is already slumped against the older man, so when Jack collapses, he falls with him, resting on his chest, Jack's spent cock slipping out of him easily.

"Sssshit kitten... that was amazing." Jack sighs, wrapping his arms around Rhys, as he nuzzles into his chest. They'll get cleaned up in a minuet, Rhys seemed to like cuddles during post-orgasmic bliss.

"I can't wait for our second date." Rhys grins, his voice dreamy and tired. The younger man doesn't remember if they'd gotten cleaned up or not, as he quickly fell asleep in Jack's warm embrace. However, when he wakes the next morning, there wasn't any stickiness or dried cum so Jack must've cleaned both of them up...

A few weeks later, Jack mustered enough courage to ask him to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I'm kinda hoping I did myself justice? XD Thoughts and comments are appreciated and I'd gladly write more, extended versions of the flashbacks from 'The Trials of Love' if people want. Just drop me a message/ask on Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


End file.
